Shattered Reality
by The Steel Angel
Summary: First ever Animorph/PpG corssover. when The PpG are thrown through a rift in space time, and end up in the Animorph world, what will happen?


Shattered Reality  
  
By: Wickedclowns101  
  
Authors notes- Belch. Finally got this monster typed. I actually started this thing back in NOVEMBER! But I've been so dis-organized, I just never got around to finishing it. Anyway, this is probably the first of it's kind… and AM/PpG crossover! Note, it takes place before book 30!  
  
  
  
1 City of Townsville  
  
"Left! Dodge left Bubbles!" I screamed.  
  
Bubbles veered to the left, just as an immensely powerful energy beam rocketed by her.  
  
I knew there was only one option.  
  
The new machine Mojo-jojo had built was fool proof. I couldn't believe that he had built such an impressive machine. I could hear his menacing laughter from inside.  
  
"Girls! Circle around, and lets all hit the main laser at once!" I knew that if we could disable the main weapon, the rest of the ship would follow.  
  
We circled, and came at the main laser as fast as we could. But the ship turned.  
  
"Haha! I have done it! My primary objective has become complete!" he cried as he fired the laser at us, point blank, from only five feet away.  
  
"Ahh!" Bubbles cried.  
  
I closed my eyes, and prepared for the searing pain. But it never came. I opened my eyes. My two sisters were floating a few feet from me, unconscious. They were in a strange sky. I looked around, and found myself face to face with a bird.  
  
2 Loc. Unknown  
  
Ah, a beautiful thermal. I was on my way to a meeting. Jake had gotten a little worried, since we haven't heard any yeerk activity for a while. The Chee were clueless, so Marco thought that they were getting a little scared. It made it kind of worth while, you know? That we had hurt the yeerks enough, that they were being so careful about everything. But it also meant that they were up to something big.  
  
So, you could see why I'd get a bit crazy, when three… things… seemingly appeared out of thin air. As I looked at them closer… It couldn't be! Th… the Powerpuff Girls!?!?! They were just a cartoon! Then, Bubbles, yes, Bubbles awoke from a seemingly deep sleep.  
  
"Wha.. What happened?" she said. Then, she saw me. She floated over to me, and looked closely, like she was inspecting me.  
  
"Hello Mr. Birdie. Can you tell me where we are?" she said, stroking the feathers behind my wings.  
  
I jerked away instinctually. I was thinking about what I should do. There was obviously no place for them to go, and I couldn't just leave them there. After all, they were only five year olds. I took a chance, Umm, can you tell me exactly who you are? I said. They immediately jerked toward me. Bubbles backed away, cautiously, and Buttercup clutched her ears.  
  
"Wha... Who said that?" Blossom demanded. They were all looking in various directions, trying to find the source of my voiceless words.  
  
Over here, I said, flapping my wings. The bird.   
  
They turned to look at me.  
  
"But, how can you talk Mr. Bird?" Bubbles asked.  
  
It's a long, long story. I replied.  
  
I took the three girls back to the barn. The others were waiting there, thank god Jake had called a meeting today. I told the girls to wait outside until I called them in.  
  
"Bout time, bird-boy." Marco said.  
  
Um, guys? We have a few visitors. I said  
  
"Who?" Jake asked.  
  
The Powerpuff Girls. I said simply.  
  
For about twenty second, an eerie silence filled the room. Then, Jake, Marco, Cassie, and Rachel exploded in laughter. Marco fell off his hay bale, Jake was holding his side, Cassie was leaning on Rachel's shoulders, to keep from falling over.  
  
*Blossom*  
  
Okay you three, you can come in now. The bird told us.  
  
Bubbles, Buttercup, and I floated in. there were four kids, around fourteen or fifteen, rolling on the ground, laughing hystericly. When they saw us, they quickly fell silent. There was someone else there too. He looked like a blue deer, with a human top, a deer body, and a scorpion tail. He had no mouth, and two extra eyes on moveable stalks on his head.  
  
"Wheeeeeeee!" Bubbles cried. I didn't know why at first, then I realized. All around us, were animals. Squirrels, birds, horses, even a wolf.  
  
"No, Bubbles." I said simply. She looked ready to cry, but held her ground.  
  
The blue deer bowed to us.  
  
Blossom, commander and the leader. Bubbles, she is the joy and the laughter. Buttercup, she is the toughest fighter, he sang.  
  
One of the boys stared at him. "Ax? You are an idiot." He said.  
  
"Can someone tell us what is going on?" I asked.  
  
"That is what we'd like to know. I knew our lives were crazy, but I never thought we'd start imagining cartoon characters." The tall boy said.  
  
"My name is Cassie." The short girl said. "This is Rachel," she pointed to the tall blond girl. "this is Marco, and that's Jake. The bird is Tobias, and he is Ax. Our resident alien." Cassie said, pointing at the blue deer.  
  
"My name is Blossom." I said.  
  
"I'm Bubbles." Bubbles said.  
  
"And I'm Buttercup," She added.  
  
"Now, can you please tell us what the heck is going on?" I asked.  
  
Marco laughed.  
  
"We could be asking you the same question," Jake laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Buttercup demanded.  
  
*Jake*  
  
It was impossible! We were standing in Cassie's barn, with the Powerpuff Girls floating above us. But, in our line of work, the term impossible means absolutley nothing.  
  
"Come here guys," I said.  
  
Rachel, Ax, Cassie, Marco, and I huddled together. Tobias flapped down to Rachel's shoulder.  
  
"This could be a trap of Visser Three's. a very weird trap." I added.  
  
"No," Marco said. "If it was a trap, we'd either be captured or dead right now."  
  
"I agree with Marco." Cassie said.  
  
I to, believe this is real, Prince Jake. Ax chimed in.  
  
"Then should we tell them about the Yeerks?" Rachel asked.  
  
What do we have to lose? Like Marco said, if this is a trap, it's only a matter of time before they capture us. Tobias said.  
  
We broke apart. I extended my arm out so Blossom could reach it.  
  
"Well, until we can find you a way home, we're all you've got. Will you help us?" I asked.  
  
Blossom looked at Bubbles and Buttercup wearily. But then she nodded, and took my hand in hers.  
  
We explained everything to them. It took us less time than we thought. I half expected them to start laughing, being five year olds. But, they just listened quietly. Right afterward, is when we all stopped being Animorphs, and started being regular kids again.  
  
"Do you really have those eye beam things?" Cassie asked.  
  
"And that cold breath!" Marco exclaimed.  
  
The three girls were showing off their powers for the rest of us. All of us were crowding in close, well, all but Ax and I.  
  
Forgive me for suggesting this, Prince Jake, but those bodies would make very effective combat morphs. Ax said.  
  
I looked at Ax, and I swear I almost kissed him. If we had a combat morph like those, we could be unstoppable!  
  
I gathered everyone down and back into the barn, where I proposed this proposition.  
  
*Blossom*  
  
"Guys, Ax and I were talking, and it came to our attention how effective those powers of yours could be to us." Jake said. Cassie looked at him with a disapproving face.  
  
"What I'm getting at, is, can we acquire your DNA. Once we do that, we will be able to become you." Jake said.  
  
"What? We can't ask them to do that Jake! I thought you of all people knew that." Cassie said as she turned away.  
  
"I understand. If you use our DNA, and turn into us, you'd feel as bad as these Yeerks, right?" I asked. Cassie nodded.  
  
"If it will help your war, I'll do anything I can to help you guys." I said.  
  
"Me too." Buttercup said.  
  
"And me!" Bubbles chimed in.  
  
Marco raised his hand. "Can I ask a stupid question?"  
  
Jake sighed. "What is it, Marco?"  
  
"Am I the only one who finds is a tad weird that we are sitting here, accompanied by a talking bird, a horse boy, and three cartoons, debating whether we should turn into them?"  
  
That got a laugh out of all of us.  
  
Jake extended his hand. I took it. "Thank you." He whispered. I felt strangely relaxed. My eyes closed, and I just floated there, in a dream-like state. Ten seconds later, Ax did the same thing to me.  
  
Marco and Rachel did the same thing to Buttercup, and Tobias and Cassie did it to Bubbles.  
  
Jake explained that they had acquired our DNA, and could now morph into us.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go check in with Erek, to see if anything is going on. Anyone else want to come?" Jake said.  
  
"I'll go," Marco said.  
  
They walked away.  
  
*Ax*  
  
(Scene- Ax's scoop, later that night)  
  
"Authorization Denied." The computerized voice said. I was becoming frustrated with this primitive human system. I had been trying to break the security codes of the NASA system database. It was a sort of game to me now. I would break the codes, and see how much stronger they were when they figured out someone had broken in. I was turning my computer off, when I heard a noise behind me.  
  
"Can I come in?" It was Blossom.  
  
I tilted my stalk eyes toward her. Of course. I said.  
  
She looked around, startled. "Sorry, I'm still not used to that whole telepathy thing." I smiled.  
  
She floated to the couch I had in the corner of my scoop, and sat down and curled up.  
  
"Ax? How did we get here?" she asked. I sensed the fear in her voice.  
  
Well, I'm not sure that I can tell you in terms that you would understand, I said.  
  
"Try me." She said.  
  
Well, from what Tobias and you three have told me, I can only make an assumption. That a reaction from the point of deflection from the gamma rays of the beam weapon, plus your unusual chemical makeup, I can only assume that you have been thrown through a wormhole into this universe. I said.  
  
"But if that were true, than the beam didn't kill us. Throwing us through a wormhole would result in us existing here, and in that world." Blossom countered. I was impressed by her logic.  
  
Precicely. You must look at it as if 'you' in a sense were not thrown through, but 'you' as if someone had split you in half. I said.  
  
"But that means there are two of us. One in this universe, another in that universe." She said.  
  
In a sense, yes. It is a compilation of what we Andalites call a Sario rip or a fracture in space. I explained.  
  
"But two of the same exact person, that's an impossibility. Isn't it?" she asked.  
  
In that same sense, yes and no. Yes, in the sense that there are two Blossom's, two Bubbles', and two Buttercups. But no, in the sense that they are not in this universe, and therefor do not exist by the standards of this universe's space-time continuum.   
  
"Can you send us back?" she asked.  
  
I sighed. No. but there is someone who might be able to.   
  
"Who?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
A being called the Ellimist. From our limited perspective, he seems all powerful. Perhaps if he sees the error in the fabric of time, he will intervene. I said.  
  
"But what would happen if I met myself back home?"  
  
Well, she is you. You would have to fight to the death. But that would be unprofitable. If I could present this problem to Prince Jake, I have a theory. We would transform you and your sisters with the Escafil Device. The morphing cube. Hopefully, the effects of passing through universe's would not affect your ability to morph. You would need to absorb and acquire your other self. When you morph, you would need to concentrate on your other self. Hopefully, the two of you would become one, and you would become a nothlit or a person trapped in morph. I said.  
  
"Well, it seems like a plan." She smiled.  
  
Yes, but tonight you and I must sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day. Where are you three staying? I asked.  
  
"Actually, Buttercup is at Cassie's barn, Bubbles is staying at Erek's, probably because of the puppies. I was thinking of staying at Jake's, to go over some strategies." She said.  
  
Ah. Though I must say, you three cannot be defeated. Why, only yesterday you three defeated the Rowdy Ruff Boys by kissing them. I still do not know why kissing is performed though. I said.  
  
"What do you mean? You can see us?" Blossom asked.  
  
Don't you know? Your television show is highly popular. Although I am curious as to how it is broad casted from another universe. Maybe through a more sophisticated Zero-Space? Here, I'll show you. I turned on my television, and flipped through the recording device I used to record every show. Until I closed in on what I was looking for. It was the Rowdy Ruff Boys again.  
  
"… Whoa! You watch us protect our city every day?" Blossom exclaimed.  
  
You must remember, that person on the screen is not you. Not physically, anyway. I reminded her.  
  
Blossom put both her hands up to the side of her head. "Man, talk about a shattered reality,"  
  
*Blossom*  
  
I had flown to Jake's house after I finished talking to Ax last night. He had fixed up a makeshift bed in the corner of his attic. Luckily, his brother was away on a Sharing trip, a front organization for the Yeerks.  
  
I felt kind of scared, sleeping alone in an attic all by myself. So I asked Jake to sleep up there with me. He complained until he fell asleep, but I felt better. I on the other hand, couldn't sleep. I just stared out of Jake's attic window. Eventually, at around two o'clock, sleep began to pull at my eyes. I lifted Jake's arm, and put it around me. Just like I used to do with the professor whenever there was a storm, or when I had a nightmare.  
  
The next morning, I awoke to see Jake standing over me with a pillow.  
  
"You got lucky today. My parents and Tom are gone for the weekend. Come on down, I'll get you some breakfast, and you can take a shower." He said.  
  
I floated downstairs, still half asleep. I made my way to the bathroom.  
  
"When you get in the shower, push your clothes through the bottom of the door so I can wash them." He said.  
  
"Are you a morning person or something?" I replied with a yawn.  
  
"No. Not before I became an Animorph anyway. I haven't slept a full night since I became one. I was up a few hours ago, and ran down to the store. I picked up some cereal for breakfast." H answered.  
  
I took off my clothes and pushed them under the door for Jake. I pulled the bow out of my hair, and turned on the shower. I'd never had a shower before. The professor always gave us baths.  
  
It felt good though, the warm water cascading down my body. I lost myself in the feeling of the water.  
  
"BANG BANG!" I turned, startled.  
  
"You gonna be in there all day, Bloss?" Jake called.  
  
"Umm, no. I'll be right out." I rinsed my hair, and turned off the water. I picked up a towel, and dried my self, and wrapped another towel around my hair. I tied the first towel around my body like a robe, and opened the door. I flew out, and found Jake in the kitchen.  
  
"Your clothes are drying right now. Sit down, you can eat while they finish drying." He placed a pink bowl on the table for me.  
  
"Do you have any Lucky Captain Rabbit King cereal?" I asked. He just looked at me puzzled.  
  
"No, all we have is this." He put a red box in front of me. It said "Trix".  
  
I poured myself a bowl, and he did the same. We ate mostly in silence, except for a few remarks by us.  
  
I heard Jake laugh softly.  
  
"What's so funny?" I said.  
  
"Hm? Oh, I was just thinking." He said.  
  
"About what?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I used to watch your show on TV all the time. You were actually my favorite character. And now, you're in my house, wearing my towels like a bathrobe." I stared at myself.  
  
"I guess this is all really weird for you," he told me.  
  
"Yeah, but it must not be normal for you guys either." I said.  
  
"Well, no it isn't. But in our line of work, the things that seem impossible usually end up happening." He said.  
  
I put my spoon down. "I'm finished." I said.  
  
"I'll go get your dress." He walked into the hallway. Five minutes later, he returned with my pink dress, pressed and ironed.  
  
He turned away discreetly as I changed.  
  
"Do you have a brush?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I think there's one in the top shelf in the bathroom." I floated into the bathroom and began brushing my hair, until every strand was in its place.  
  
I flew back out to the living room where Jake was sitting, and gave a twirl.  
  
"How do I look?" I asked.  
  
"Great. Here's your bow," he handed me my red bow. I replaced it in my hair.  
  
"I called Cassie. She said we'd meet around two o'clock. We were going to meet earlier, but your sister won't wake up. and frankly, Cassie is afraid to wake her up." Jake said.  
  
I laughed. "Yeah, Buttercup is a pain sometimes." I looked at the clock above the doorway. It was only eight.  
  
"What are we going to do for six hours?" I asked.  
  
"I was thinking I could get used to my new morph. You could teach me how to aim, and control it." He said.  
  
"This should be interesting." I said.  
  
As I was looking at Jake, I saw him start to change. His eyes changed from a chocolate brown, and turned rose colored. His eyes expanded, until they surrounded most of his head. His arms shrank, and his fingers withered into his arms. The same thing happened to his legs. His hair exploded out, and turned red. He was shrinking all this time, and within two minutes, I was staring at a perfect copy of me.  
  
"Wow. So this is what it's like to be a girl," Jake said.  
  
It sounded so weird, to hear my voice come from him.  
  
"What did you expect?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know, but I'm glad I don't have to be a girl permanently." He said.  
  
"So, how do I fly?" he asked.  
  
I laughed. "Morphing gives you instincts, didn't you say? Look into my instincts. It's not something I can tell you how to do, it would be like you explaining to a bear how to talk." I said.  
  
He closed his eyes for a few seconds, but then he raised off the ground.  
  
"Oh, wow. It doesn't even waste any energy like it does when I'm a bird." He took off, at a fast pace. It was child's play to catch up to him. He looked surprised when I caught up to him.  
  
"You aren't trusting yourself. We Power Puffs can take a lot of damage. And our speed and reaction time is superhuman too." He grinned, and shot down the hallway faster. Then, when he was about to hit the closed door at the end, he made a complete 180 degree turn, and shot back toward me like a rubber band.  
  
"You're lucky you picked me to morph. I have the most special powers. I have ice breath, fire breath, super hearing, and I can speak Japanese." I said.  
  
"Conichiwa?" he said. I smiled.  
  
"Chi won pao." I replied.  
  
The rest of the day, Jake demorphed, and remorphed to get used to his new morph. Finally, at about noon, he decided he needed a rest. And some lunch.  
  
So, he demorphed, and made us some sandwiches. It was strange, the whole time I couldn't stop looking at him. Well, it was actually quite normal when I thought about it.  
  
He was tall, handsome, responsible, and he knew the burden of being a leader. Oh my gosh… was I developing a… crush?  
  
*Jake*  
  
I called Cassie after Blossom and I ate. She said that Buttercup was still asleep.  
  
I looked at my watch. Another two hours.  
  
"Well, your sister is still asleep. We have another two hours to blow." I said. "Want to listen to some music?" I asked.  
  
"Anything you want," she said, almost absentmindedly. Hm, what's with her. I asked myself.  
  
I put my stereo system on Random, so it picked from one of my seventy eight cd's. I had been really into music before I became an animorph.  
  
The stereo decided to pick the Smashing Pumpkins.  
  
Cool.  
  
I sat on the far end of the couch from Blossom. I wasn't sure, but I think she was slowly moving toward me. Who cares, I thought.  
  
"Jake?" Blossom asked  
  
"Yes?" I said  
  
"Do you have any soda?" she asked. I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, let me check to see what we have." I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.  
  
"Dr. Pepper or 7up?" I yelled so that she could hear me over the music.  
  
"7up." I jumped about ten feet straight up.  
  
She was floating there, behind me.  
  
"Don't do that!!!" I yelled  
  
She hung her head, the way five year olds do, and floated away, pouting. I walked in after her.  
  
"Oh come on, Bloss. Don't be mad at me. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just don't like being surprised. That's all." I said.  
  
She just sat there on the arm of the chair, her back turned away from me.  
  
I walked over and sat down in the chair. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Blossom," I said in my best 'apology' voice.  
  
She tried to turn around, but then, almost deliberately, she fell into my lap. I tried a joke.  
  
"Guess this means you're falling for me." I said.  
  
Her cheeks turned as red as the bow in her head.  
  
I put my hand under her chin, and lifted her head up to meet my eyes.  
  
"Blossom. I'm really sorry. Forgive me?" I asked.  
  
She hesitated at first, but then nodded. We spent the rest of the two hours listening to music, and talking about a lot of different things.  
  
At two o'clock, I called Cassie. Thank goodness, Buttercup was awake. She said that she'd call Erek, and have him contact everyone. Blossom and I volunteered to get Tobias and Ax.  
  
As soon as I was morphed, I took flight out of my bedroom window. Thankfully, I didn't have to fly. Blossom could fly so fast, that she just picked up my little bird body, and got us to the forest in about twenty seconds.  
  
Ax! Tobias! I called  
  
Prince Jake? it was Ax.  
  
Hey, Ax-man! You know I don't want you to call me 'Prince Jake' right? I asked.  
  
Yes Prince Jake, I am well aware of that fact. he answered.  
  
Good, as long as we're clear on that. Where is Tobias? I said.  
  
He is at my scoop. We were watching television, a wonderful show called Dexter's Laboratory. And of course, there are always, These Messages. Ax said.  
  
That's great. Ax, head over to the bar. The others should be waiting. Blossom? Take us to Ax's scoop. I said.  
  
Turns out, Tobias was not at Ax's scoop. After Ax had left to feed, Tobias had seen his opportunity to feed himself. When Blossom suddenly appeared in front of him, he nearly had a heart attack.  
  
When we finally made it to Cassie's barn, the others, including Erek, Bubbles, and Buttercup, were waiting.  
  
"About time, Fearless Leader." Marco said.  
  
*Blossom*  
  
I floated up to the rafters, and waited by my sisters and Tobias while Jake started the meeting.  
  
"Sleep well?" I asked my sisters.  
  
"Ya! I got to sleep with all the puppies and stuff!" Bubbles said.  
  
"I woke up way to early," Buttercup said.  
  
"Buttercup. You woke up at two o'clock in the afternoon. I on the other hand, was up at eight, doing something productive." I said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She retorted.  
  
"I talked to Erek yesterday, and he said that the Chee have had a huge breakthrough. They've discovered the secret Yeerk Pool in which Visser three is scheduled the feed later today." Jake said.  
  
"You know, you could have let us know yesterday. I know what's coming next. Why do you always propose an insane mission before we've had time to think about it?" the others ignored Marco's rambling.  
  
"Why would Visser three need his own Yeerk Pool?" Cassie said, looking at Ax.  
  
I have never heard of Visser's having private Yeerk pools. Ax admitted.  
  
"Well, Visser three has an Andalite host body, right? So maybe he's paranoid about losing the Andalite, or even another Yeerk taking over." I suggested.  
  
The others shrugged.  
  
"Why isn't important. What matters, is that this is the opportunity that we've been waiting for!" Rachel exclaimed.  
  
"Hold on Xena, maybe we should discuss this first? Instead of running headfirst into a kamikaze mission?" Marco said.  
  
I caught Ax's eye as the others were arguing.  
  
Shall I ask Prince Jake? he asked so only I could hear. I gave a slight nod.  
  
Prince Jake, last night, Blossom came up with a plan for when they get back to their original universe. I believe, that due to their unique physical make ups, instead of being killed by the blast they sustained, the reaction opened a sort of Sario Rip in space, and thus, propelled them through, into this universe. Ax explained.  
  
"Enough to make your head explode." Cassie said.  
  
That is not all. Since physical bodies cannot travel through space, these are mere copies of themselves. Therefore, if they were able to return, they would literally meet themselves.   
  
And what happens then? Tobias asked.  
  
I have a theory. If we transform the three with the Escafil Device, and they are sent back, then they would need to literally acquire themselves, and morph. If my theory is correct, the two should become one, and they would become Nothlits. Ax said rather proudly.  
  
"Ax, Blossom, all of you… that's kind of a big step. I think we need a vote." Jake looked at the others, and spread his arms. "Well?"  
  
"I'm for it. I mean, if we got stranded in their universe, we would want them to help us out, right?" Cassie stepped over to Jake's side.  
  
I gotta agree with Cassie. Tobias said.  
  
Rachel nodded her head. "Lets do it."  
  
Everyone looked at Marco. He stood up straight, to make himself look taller.  
  
"Come on guys, this is our greatest weapon! Ax? You said the Andalite military is outraged that us and Visser Three have the power. How would they feel if three little girls got a hold of it?" Marco asked.  
  
Ax dug his right front hoof into the dirt, a sign of annoyance.  
  
All due respect, Marco. The Andalite military is not here.   
  
Marco threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"Fine. I know when I'm beaten." He said, obviously mad that he had been overruled.  
  
"Cassie?" Jake said.  
  
Cassie nodded, and went out of the barn for a few moments. When she returned, she was carrying an array of tiny blue pieces. She handed them to Ax, and he quickly put them all together. Forming a cube.  
  
Now, each of you place your hands against a side of the cube. Ax said.  
  
We did. Three hands, then a fourth, different from ours. Blue, and with too many fingers. I felt a jolt run through me, like someone had shocked me using static electricity.  
  
It is done. The three girls are morph-capable.   
  
Jake clapped his hands together. "Well then, for those of you that haven't tried out the Powerpuff morphs, I can tell you, it's a rush. Much stronger than anything we've ever experienced. So go on and morph, I've arranged for Erek to meet us at the rock quarry. That's where the entrance is." Jake said.  
  
I sat down on the hay bale Marco was leaning against while they started to morph. I had seen Jake turn into me a lot that day, so that really wasn't a surprise. But it was a surprise when Ax began to morph. Fist off, his fur turned from a metallic blue, to a fiery red. Then, it almost disintegrated off his body, except for his head. It bloomed into my full head of hair, but other than that, he was fully Andalite.  
  
Everyone else gradually turned into us. For Bubbles and Buttercup, it was especially weird. Seeing two exact copies of themselves. Even I couldn't tell them apart.  
  
"Lets go, and trust your speed everyone. We don't want to be seen." It was Jake, I think.  
  
I lifted off the ground, keeping close to Jake, he sped off to the north, and we followed.  
  
"Wow. Now that was speed, eh Tobias?" Rachel/Buttercup said.  
  
"Bah," Tobias/Bubbles said. We got to the rock quarry in about three minutes. Not bad, considering it was thirty miles away.  
  
A tall boy was standing a few feet from a large boulder. He leaned back on it, causing it to almost move.  
  
"Jake?" he said.  
  
"Hi Erek." Jake/me said.  
  
"Wow. Three sets of three of the same people." Erek said, looking over us as we all landed.  
  
"Hi. I'm Blossom." I said to Erek. I extended my arm. He shook my hand.  
  
"Hello." He said.  
  
"Erek. Where is the entrance?" Jake/me asked. Erek seemed to snap out of a trance.  
  
"Oh! Right here." He pointed to the bottom of the rock.  
  
"Need me to get that for you?" I offered. Erek smiled.  
  
"I think I can handle it." He put his hands on the bottom of the rock, and effortlessly moved it out of the way. Cassie/Bubbles leaned close to me.  
  
"Android." She whispered.  
  
"Well, here we go." Jake/me said.  
  
"You know, we could go home. We could pretend this never happened." Marco/Buttercup said.  
  
"Quit whining, you big baby." Buttercup said. Rachel/Buttercup wrapped an arm around Buttercup.  
  
"Now this is my kind of girl." She said.  
  
"Let's go, me- um, girls." Jake/me said with a laugh.  
  
We floated down into the hole. It was very deep, but it was dug slanted, so it was maybe five hundred feet down, but three times that long. Almost immediately, we emerged into a large cavern. A pale purple light lit the room, and a grey lake was at the bottom.  
  
"Visser Three!" Ax/me said. I looked where he was looking. Sure enough, there was another Andalite down there. But he was in shackles, with a sheath over his tail. Two very big Hork-bajir stood next to him.  
  
"He's free. The Yeerk is feeding." Ax/me said.  
  
"So what do we do?" Bubbles asked.  
  
War Prince Alloran? Ax/me said in thought speak. I saw the Andalite's stalk eyes lift. They searched the area for the source of the voice.  
  
We are near the opening of the caver. I am aristh Aximili-Esgarrouth- Isthill. We are going to make an attempt to save you, so please try and not to look aware of our presence. he said. Alloran's stalk eyes dropped.  
  
Understood. he said.  
  
Okay guys, I think we've all seen the show enough times to know what these bodies can do. Ax, Blossom and I will fly directly over the pool, and freeze it, hopefully trapping the Visser. Bubbles'? you three get Alloran out of here. Buttercup's? you take care of those guards. Jake said.  
  
Fools. Don't you realize, that the Visser will be back in my head within a second, if he feels something is wrong? Any temperature change in the pool will signal him to re-infest me. Alloran said.  
  
"We don't have another option. We have to try this." I said.  
  
Agreed. On the count of three. Jake said.  
  
One, two,  
  
"Three!" I yelled. The three groups split off from one another. Jake, Ax, and I flew to the pool, while the other two groups flew over to Alloran.  
  
"Blossom! How do we use Ice Breath?!?!" Jake asked wildly.  
  
"Just take a deep breath, and blow!" I answered. I took my own advice, and took a deep breath. I blew, and out came the ice. Jake and Ax did the same.  
  
All Hork-bajir to the Andalite! Don't forget the AMR! the Visser said.  
  
What the? How can he thought speak without being inside Alloran? Marco asked.  
  
A thought speak transponder attached to the Yeerk himself, most likely. Ax said.  
  
"AMR?" I asked.  
  
Fools! It's a ray that will cause you to demorph involuntarily! Alloran yelled.  
  
*Jake*  
  
Out the corner of my eye, I saw Hork-bajir pour from an open door. Hopefully, these bodies could take a lot of punishment.  
  
The pool was almost completely frozen over now.  
  
Prince Jake… the Yeerk… Ax let it hang. I looked down. Sure enough, the Yeerk that was Visser three was frozen near the surface of the pool. I nodded at Ax. He began to demorph. Once his tail emerged, he lowered it to the Yeerk.  
  
Call your men off, Visser. Ax said.  
  
Hahaha! Are you insane? I have you cold! the Visser crowed.  
  
What you do not know, is that my tail blade is literally inches away from your filthy slug body. Ax spat. This seemed to shake the Visser.  
  
Y… you're bluffing! he accused.  
  
Would you like to risk it? Ax asked him. The Visser considered this.  
  
All Hork-bajir! Back! he commanded. I nodded at team blue. They finished removing Alloran's shackles. He collapsed instantly. I understood. He hadn't been able to control his own body for years.  
  
"Fire the AMR!" a human voice roared from up above.  
  
Visser five you fool! Visser three yelled.  
  
A beam of blue light flew straight at us. It hit me, and one other Blossom. She didn't change after a few minutes, so I figured it must have been the real Blossom. But I started demorphing none the less.  
  
"Humans!?!?!" Visser five roared.  
  
"Bail! Now!" I yelled, fully demorphed.  
  
Prince Jake, the Visser… I shook my head.  
  
"No time! Let's go!" I held up my arm. Blossom took it, and flew upward. Marco picked up Ax, and Bubbles took Alloran. Blossom broke through the ceiling, creating an escape route.  
  
*Alloran*  
  
I… I see… I said slowly. The human boy named Jake had explained everything to me.  
  
So… you are all humans? I asked.  
  
Well, four humans, a birdboy, and our resident Andalite. the one named Marco said.  
  
Aximili demorphed, and swung his stalk eyes low, in a sign of respect.  
  
It is an honor to meet you, War-Prince Alloran-Semitur-Corass. I am Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil, brother of Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. he said. I reeled back.  
  
Elfangor's brother?!?! Aximili… I, the Visser, killed him, I said.  
  
Yes. he said simply. Alloran, this human boy is my prince. We have fought together many times, as I'm sure you know. I nodded.  
  
But wait… you said five humans, and one Andalite… but there seem to be nine of you. I said. Jake stepped forward.  
  
"Yes, these three are a result of a sort of rift in space-time. They're here until the Ellimist decides to show up." I smiled.  
  
We do not have to wait. After the Visser fed, he planned to take up construction at the abandoned construction site. I said.  
  
"So?" The human girl, Rachel asked.  
  
The fabled time matrix is located there. I said. Aximili seemed to almost faint.  
  
I thought it was just a legend! he said.  
  
No. the Visser and your brother were involved in a strange journey with the time matrix a long time ago. Elfangor buried it here. When the Visser received a power grid of the Earth, he knew that there was only one thing that could give off that much power. The Time Matrix. I said.  
  
( Over the next few days, the group spent their free time digging and shoveling away dirt, to expose the Time Matrix. But then, came the day when they had to say goodbye.)  
  
*Blossom*  
  
I pushed my hands onto the sphere, and my sisters did the same.  
  
"Goodbye everyone," I said softly. I made sure to follow Alloran's instructions exactly. I thought about my school, my friends, the professor, my…  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around.  
  
We were in an alley.  
  
"Where are we?" Bubbles asked groggily. Buttercup flew up to look around.  
  
"We're home!" she cried. Bubbles and I zoomed up to join her. All around, I saw the familiar city of Townsville.  
  
"Now all we have to do is find our twins." I said.  
  
"I want to go home and see the professor first." Bubbles said.  
  
We flew home, it was night. How much later than we left, I didn't know. We looked through our circular windows, to see our twins, asleep.  
  
"We have to do this quietly, so they don't wake up." I said. I floated in silently, and placed my hands on my twins' head. I concentrated, and began the morph. As I did, I saw my twin begin to fade like a ghost.  
  
"It works!" I said.  
  
Nararator – And so, the day is saved. Thanks to the Animorphs! And of course to the Power puff girls.  
  
Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
